The Hags-Fiend Threat
by Aniu16
Summary: Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava and their fellow Dragoniters go to Elf-Fae Island for a vacation and they receive word of Hags-Fiend Attacks on a nearby island. The Dragoniters go to investigate and Nava is captured by Hags-Fiends who enact a ritual binding him and Heep together as Soul-Enemies. They must fight and the Dragoniters meet new friends.


_**Chronicles of the Dragoniters**_

 _ **The Hags-Fiend Threat Part 1**_

 _"Italics: Dragon's speaking"_

 _*Italics: telepathic speaking*_

 _Italics: Thinking_

 **Author's note: The Dragon Riders ride on their dragons when they do not have their wings out while the Elf-Faes such as Aniu and Nava fly using their wings. For example: (without their wings) Hiccup on Toothless flew through the sky or Hiccup and Toothless flew through the sky. (With wings) Hiccup and Toothless flew separately through the sky, both of them landing on the ground. All dragons with more than one head have a – between their names as each head has a name. For example: Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila. This note is here just to avoid confusion.**

 **Author's note: Ever since I have revealed Guardians are the offspring of Guardian Faeries (Maleficent's species) and Middle-Earthian Elves (Legolas and Tauriel's species), I have decided to stop calling them Guardians and call them Elf-Faes. This will edited in future edits.**

 **Stormfly and Arrow's youngest daughter and third child is being renamed to Waterflier. She now has blue-green scales.**

 **Please read and Review!**

* * *

Updated _:_ 11\. 03.2017

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Everything was as it was normally in the forest of Berk known as Raven's Point. The inhabitants were going about their daily lives and the wind was blowing softly through the trees. Everything was peaceful until a big wolf with golden-brown fur, white undersides and emerald green eyes ran through the forest, jumping over any obstacles in her path and dodging trees, rocks and bushes. A second wolf with silver-blonde fur, white undersides and sapphire blue eyes chased after her. "You cannot catch me, Nava!" The first wolf who was actually a seventeen year old Elf-Fae in her wolf form called teasingly over her shoulder. "Oh, I can and you know it, Aniu!" The second wolf who was also a seventeen year old Elf-Fae in his wolf form replied, grinning. Aniu laughed and sped up, using her sensitive hearing to know where her beloved Soul-Mate and boyfriend was and how far he was behind her. Oh, she wants to play, does she? Well, let us play. Nava grinned and increased his speed. "Hey, wait up!"/ "Do not forget about us!" Two voices called and two Night Furies followed Aniu and Nava as fast as they could on their paws. The one with midnight black scales, forest green eyes and lighter black spines and manta ray markings was Toothless, Soul-Dragon of Hiccup Haddock, son of the Chief of Berk and Aniu's Soul-Brother.

The other Night Fury was Hiccup Haddock himself, Toothless's Soul-Rider. In his Night Fury form, he had midnight black scales, emerald green eyes, reddish-brown spines and freckle-like scales on his face and ears. He also had reddish-brown and lighter black manta ray markings on his body with reddish brown ear plates and tail tip. Ever since the final battle against Dagur, Heep (who had not been seen or heard from since) and the combined Berserker-Outcast Tribe, Hiccup and Toothless had been learning about the Soul-Dragon-Soul-Rider Bond and their new powers. They had told Aniu, Nava, Stoick, Gobber, the Dragoniters and the Berkian Tribe about their Soul-Bond and their powers, allowing them to meet Dracoryn and Dawnera. Much to their absolute relief, everyone had accepted their new powers and viewed them with respect and fascination, particularly Fishlegs. The Dragon Riders wanted to know when their dragons would Soul-Bond with them too. Hiccup, Toothless, Dracoryn and Dawnera told them that the Soul-Bond only happens when both the dragon and the Rider are ready and have forged an unbreakable bond. A few months later, to their great joy, especially Hiccup's, Astrid and Stormfly Soul-Bonded.

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and basically everyone else, their parents included, were stunned and amazed to learn that Aniu and Nava were Soul-Mates and Hiccup was Aniu's Soul-Brother. When the initial shock and amazement, everyone began saying they were not surprised by the news, as Aniu, Nava and Hiccup were practically inseparable. They had also been teased, sometimes bordering on inappropriate. Hiccup had asked Aniu and Nava that now that they knew they were Soul-Mates, would they be more lovey-dovey, affectionate, mushy and romantic towards each other and would they be making out more, not just more regularly but more passionately? Aniu and Nava had retorted by asking them the same things. Hiccup and Astrid had replied 'we will see' and snuck away. Aniu and Nava followed them and found Hiccup and Astrid making out in Hiccup's bed, both of them moaning in pleasure, their bodies very close and unable to keep their hands and lips off each other.

Shortly afterwards, Hiccup and Toothless began training with Dracoryn and Dawnera. Hiccup learned how to switch between his human form and his dragon form, including partial transformation. His senses had improved and he had become faster, stronger, stealthier, more agile and smarter ever since he and Toothless had Soul-Bonded. At first Hiccup had only been able to understand what Toothless was saying but then he was able to understand Sharpshot then Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus, Stormfly, Sneaka, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier, Violet then all of the dragons of the Dragoniters. Hiccup learned how to use shadow magic and air magic. With Dracoryn, Dawnera, Toothless and Aniu's guidance, Hiccup was able to form fire from Night Fury plasma in his hands and manipulate it in different ways like throw fireballs that exploded upon impact. Hiccup's favourite part was learning how to fly in both his Night Fury form and his partially transformed human form. There were mishaps, crash-landings and falls but with help from his teachers, Toothless, Aniu and Nava, Hiccup was soon flying, much to his great joy. When Hiccup concentrated on partially transforming into his Night Fury form, he was to morph his wings on his back, claws on his fingers and scales on his hands and neck.

Hiccup smiled as he remembered his lessons and focused on catching up to Aniu and Nava with Toothless. Hyperspeed and Needletail were running beside them slowly so they would not get too far ahead. Sharpshot, Black Violet, Veilus, Terrence and Smokey were flying overhead. "Geez, Hiccup, I did not know you were such a slowpoke!" Aniu called teasingly over her shoulder. "I can say the same for you, Toothless!" Nava called at Toothless tauntingly. "That is it, you two are so going down!" Hiccup yelled back in reply. "Hiccup and I are going to win this race so be prepared to lose!" Toothless added. "Who knows, we might win this race!" Needletail roared. "We Speed Stingers are the fastest dragons on land after all!" Hyperspeed added.

Their race led them to the Cover where Astrid was throwing her axe at targets. Stormfly was doing the same with her fire and tail spines while Sneaka had a bunch of very small targets for her to practice her fire shooting. Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Waterflier were catching fish from the pond. They all looked up when when Aniu, Nava, Hiccup, Toothless, Hyperspeed and Needletail ran into the Cove. The three Terrible Terrors and two Smothering Smokebreaths flew in after them. "Well, I guess Nava and I won." Aniu panted. "Next time, Toothless and I will win." Hiccup said, gasping for breath. "I would not be too sure about that, Hiccup." Nava said. "Hiccup and I have grown faster ever since we Soul-Bonded, Nava." Toothless replied. "We will see who is the fastest flier but not now, I just want to relax." Aniu said. "Who would not relax on a perfect day like this?" Nava asked. "I can think of someone: busy-bodies like my dad." Hiccup said. "Well, he is the chief of Berk, Hiccup. It is a full-time job." Toothless reminded him. "Remind me to hold off becoming chief for as long as I want." Hiccup said. "You cannot shirk your responsibilities, Hiccup. One day you will be chief whether you like it or not." Toothless replied. "I know. I just hope I will have enough time for you, Aniu, Astrid and the Dragoniters." Hiccup responded. "You will, Hiccup. You will have time for all of us." Sharpshot said, lying down beside him. Hiccup smiled and gently scratched the Terrible Terror under the chin.

They relaxed in the Cove lying on the ground for a while until a question that had been buzzing around Hiccup's head for some time. "Can we go to Elf-Fae Island with our fellow Dragoniters?" He asked curiously. Everyone except Toothless who had anticipated that question stared at him. "Why?" Aniu inquired. "I think I know why." Astrid grinned, throwing a knowing look at her boyfriend. "Oh, I can guess what it is." Nava said. "Come to think of it, we have never been there." Stormfly mused. "Then we should go." Arrow said. "Oh, Mum, Dad, can we go, please?" Skyflier, Forestflier and Waterflier begged. "Let us hear what they say." Sneaka said. "Good point, Sneaka." Sharpshot said. Sneaka grinned and licked her boyfriend on one scaly, green cheek. "I think I know what they are going to say." Toothless said. "Well, after all the stories I hear you, Nava, your parents and his parents tell, I have been wanting to go to Elf-Fae Island like a sort of vacation or something. Get to know your old friends, family and Elf-Fae leaders. Ever since the Battle of Outcast Island arena, things have been really quite and we not have gone on any special mission or something like that." Hiccup said. Aniu and Nava glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Well, since you asked, it will be wonderful to go back there. See our old friends again. I bet Wingston, Richarn, Azyra and the others have been missing us." Aniu mused. "Well, I bet they will want to hear about everything that has happened, like the end of the Dragon Attacks, peace with the dragons, Mildew, Alvin and the Outcasts, our adventures, new dragons, Dagur and the Berserkers, Heep and all those sorts of things including our Soul-Bonds." Nava said. "To think, after everything they have done for him, Heep still turned out the way he did." Aniu mused. "He has not been seen ever since the Battle of the Outcast Island Arena." Hiccup began. "I wonder where he is and what he is doing. Planning sounds like something Heep will definitely be doing." Toothless added. "If that bastard ever shows his face again, I am going to chop him in half with my axe and use his remains as target practice." Astrid growled, a small fire forming in the palm of her hand.

"But enough about Heep. Let us talk about something else." Hiccup said. "Like what?" Toothless asked, raising a scaly eye ridge at him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him and gave the Night Fury a look. "Oh, I know. You want to talk about all those new islands and dragons we have found." Toothless said knowingly. "Oh, this year has been brilliant when it comes to finding new dragons. Windwalkers, Hackatoos, Prickleboggles, Whippertails, Grapple Grounders, Moldruffles, Fire Whippers, Sand Wraiths, Thunderpedes, Forest Wings, Mudrakers, Devilish Dervishes, Aurora Singers, Shockjaws, Tide Gliders, Sliquifiers, Shadow Raiders, Sweet Deaths and Sword Stealers." Hiccup rambled on happily. "Nineteen dragons all together and some of them have decided to make homes on Berk." Aniu said. "Six humans, two Elf-Faes and 27 dragons ever since Arrow, Firia, Clobbertail and Lefa-Rila joined us. That makes 35 Dragoniters all together." Nava counted. "I know. There is so many of us already." Aniu remarked. "And something tells me our numbers are growing to grow a whole lot more." Hiccup said. "I hope we can keep up otherwise wer are going to be overwhelmed." Toothless said.

"So, back to whether we can go to Elf-Fae Island or not, what do you think my father, your parents and the other Dragoniters will say?" Hiccup asked. "Well, let us go ask them." Aniu stated, sitting up. "I am right behind you guys." Nava said. "So am I. Let us go." Astrid said. They got up and Hiccup and Astrid turned into their dragon forms. Astrid's Deadly Nadder form had sky blue scales, sapphire blue eyes and golden-blonde horns, undersides, spines and tail markings. Aniu and Nava also turned into their dragon forms and they flew out of the Cove and into the sky, followed by the dragons. Hyperspeed hopped onto Stormfly's back and Needletail onto Toothless's back. They flew back to Berk, passing Torch as he visited his family, Camacida as she hunted in the forest, Banshee and Digger as they visited their family, Scauldy as he swam in the ocean and Voltage as he flew around and roared a greeting at them. They told them all to come with them to the Dragon Academy along with Fishlegs, his Gronckles and Iggy, Snotlout, his Monstrous Nightmares and Pain and Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their Hideous Zipplebacks, Puncher and Kicker.

All of the Dragoniters flew into the Academy which had been renovated so it was much, much bigger and able to fit all of them in comfortably. "So, why did you lot call us in here? For more boring lessons?' Snotlout asked. "Are we going out to look for more dragons again?" Fishlegs asked eagerly. "Or are we going on another training mission?" Tuffnut inquired. "It has been too long since we last blew something up." Ruffnut added. "Well, gang, we are going on a trip….to Elf-Fae Island." Hiccup said. "Happy looks spread over their faces. "I was wondering if or when we would ever go there." Snotlout remarked. "Just think of all the new things we can learn!" Fishlegs gushed. "Learning? For you, definitely but not for us." Tuffnut said. "We want some fun and excitement." Ruffnut grinned. "Hush up, guys. Let Hiccup, Aniu and Nava speak." Astrid scolded them. "Yes, ma'am." Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut chorused. "So when are we going? What do we have to pack?" Fishlegs inquired.

"We are only going on a trip to Elf-Fae island but knowing us, who knows what could happen so bring weapons, supplies, food, water, provisions and whatever else we may need. Do not bring any unnecessary stuff. Take only what we need." Hiccup ordered. "We do not know long we will be staying on Elf-Fae Island and we can gather more fish along the way. So only take enough food for the journey." Aniu said. "It is a three day journey from here to Elf-Fae Island. Aniu and I still remember the way." Nava said. "So when will we leave?" Torch asked. "Once we have talked to our families." Hiccup said. "How long will that take?" Voltage asked. "Are you going to ask them if they are going to come as well?" Camacida asked. "If Stoick is going to come with us, someone trustworthy and well-known will have to be left here to take care of Berk." Scauldy said. "Perhaps Gobber can do it but if he wants to come with us..." Banshee began. "Then maybe Astrid's parents? They are good leaders, trustworthy and competent." Digger suggested. The Screaming Death and Whispering Death glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We will have to tell our families. Firesnow will kill me if I left without telling her when I am going." Hookfang said. "Ever since our mates and children have joined the Dragoniters, they have been begging to come along on a trip with us." Meatlug added. "Experience is the best way to grow more powerful. The more of it they have, the more powerful they will be." Barf said. "But what if we run into trouble along the way? Our kids barely have any experience in fighting." Belch replied. "It is simple. We teach them and protect them." Toothless told them. "We cannot shelter our mates and children for as long as we want, they have to learn." Stormfly added. "I dare say we have been training a lot, my dearest love." Arrow said. "But I agree, experience is exactly what we need." Firesnow said. "Training is fun and all but what is the use of it if we cannot use the skills we have gained?" Clobbertail asked. "That is exactly why we want to go with you lot!" Lefa roared. "The sooner we are out there the better." Rila agreed. Skyflier, Forestflier, Snowflier, Ignitis, Infernia, Stonecruncher, Sweetheart and Boomer-Banger added in their own agreements and what they wanted from the trip enthusiastically. Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu, Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus, Nava, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Astrid, Stormfly and Sneaka smiled and knew right then and there that their fellow Dragoniters were in. "All right, now that is all settled, we just have to talk to our parents." Hiccup said. "Well, hurry up then! We do not have all day!" Snotlout exclaimed. "The sooner the better. Berk has gotten too boring for me." Tuffnut said. "Berk may be our home but we want some adventure." Ruffnut agreed. Hiccup, Aniu, Nava and Astrid smiled and after dismissing the Dragoniters, left the arena and went to talk their parents with their dragons.

* * *

They found Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Arthur and Ingrid Hofferson and Gobber seated at a table in the Great Hall, eating lunch and drinking from cups and tankards. When the parents saw their children, they smiled and raised their mugs. "Ah, Hiccup, I was wondering when you would come to see me." Stoick greeted his son jovially. "Hey, Dad." Hiccup smiled, taking a seat beside his father. "Where have you young ones been?" Fengo inquired. "Racing through the forest and relaxing in the Cove." Aniu said. "I was with my dragons practicing in the Cove as well." Astrid said. "That is my girl. And she is never apart from her dragons or Hiccup, Aniu and Nava." Arthur grinned, toasting his daughter. "You know how our beloved daughter is, Arthur. Always on her feet." Ingrid said.

"What brings you lot up here?" Stoick asked. "Well, the thing is, Dad, I have been talking with my friends and we want to go to Elf-Fae Island." Hiccup said. "We were also wondering if you guys would like to come with us." Aniu said. "Just think of all the things Hiccup could learn about being a Chief from this trip, Stoick." Nava said. "We have wanting to go to Elf-Fae Island for a long while now and now is a good time." Astrid added. Stoick thought it over and exchanged looks with Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Gobber, Arthur and Ingrid who gave him nods of agreement. "Well, I suppose I cannot say no because this sounds like a wonderful idea but you must be prepared for anything. Take weapons, food, water, supplies, provisions and rations with you." Stoick said. Hiccup, his Soul-Sister, his Soul-Dragon, his girlfriend and his friends exchanged happy, excited looks. "Are any of you coming with us?" Aniu asked. "We will go." Fengo, Namara, Theo and Nala said. "I guess I will stay here and defend the village. No one knows what could happen at any time." Gobber said. "We will stay here too." Arthur and Ingrid said. Stoick looked around and nodded. "Well, that is settled. I will be coming too." He said. They continued talking about the trip and what they could be doing until it was time for dinner.

* * *

That night, Hiccup, Toothless, Sharpshot, Aniu, Black Violet, Needletail, Veilus, Nava, Terrence, Hyperspeed, Smokey, Astrid, Stormfly, Sneaka, Arrow, Skyflier, Forestflier and Waterflier decided to spend the night in the Cove. The two humans were going to sleep in their dragon formsand the two Elf-Faes were going to sleep in their wolf forms. They had dinner around a camp fire and talked, their conversation eventually led to Heep and they wondering where he was, what he could be doing and the possibility of encountering him on their trip. "Besides, if we do encounter him, we will have all of the Dragoniters with us." Hiccup said. "Voltage and Camacida have a score to settle with him so Aniu and Nava are not the only ones." Astrid said. "But still, Heep is very dangerous and we have no idea where he is and what he is doing." Nava said. "We know, Nava." Practically everyone there said. Then everyone yawned. "I think it is time we all got some sleep." Aniu said amidst a yawn.

"Yeah, goodnight everyone." Hiccup said and curled on the ground, wrapping his wings and tail around himself. Toothless and everyone else copied and shortly afterwards, they were all asleep. The night darkened and as Nava slept, a nightmare invaded his dreams. He and Heep were sword fighting again. Heep's blade found its way to Nava's shoulder and stabbed through the skin and muscle. Nava screamed in agony and Heep struck him across the face. Then they were engaged in a fist fight, their faces bloody and bruised. Nava punched Heep hard in the chest and Heep screamed in pain as some of his ribs broke. Nava continued punching him until Heep lay beaten, bruised, injured and bloodied at his feet. Then they were in a wrestling match. Heep grabbed Nava in a headlock and forced to the ground, attempting to strangle him. Nava thrashed and tried to escape from Heep's headlock and strangle hold. He grabbed a dagger and stabbed it into Heep's side. He screamed in pain and let go of Nava. Then they were standing apart from each other and Nava sent a wave of fire at Heep who dodged and blinded Nava with a bright flash of light. Taking advantage of Nava's distraction, Heep sent an icicle flying into Nava's wing and he screamed in pain. Then they were fighting in their wolf forms and Heep had his jaws locked around Nava's throat. Nava clawed and scratched him until Heep had to let go, Nava's blood dripping from his nuzzle. The rest of the nightmare passed by in a series of horrific visions but the most horrific one was of Heep on top of Nava and thrusting into him, moaning in pleasure. Nava was screaming and crying out, trying to get Heep off and out of him. The nightmare ended and Nava woke up, bolting upright with a shout that woke everyone else up. During his nightmare, he had turned back into his human form.

Aniu, Terrence, Hyperspeed and Smokey were at his side in an instant despite having asleep only seconds ago. "Nava, what is wrong?" Aniu asked. She had sensed Nava's emotional turmoil flowing through their Soul-Mate Bond and immediately rushed over to him, turning back into her human form. She saw Hiccup do the same. "It was a nightmare. Heep and I were fighting again and he..." Nava trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He found himself pressed up against Aniu's body with her arms and wings around, one hand trailing gently through his hair while her other hand was gently caressing one of Nava's wings in a soothing, comforting gesture. Nava's eyes closed and he purred in bliss, calming down. Hiccup gently rubbed Nava's back and they went back to their sleeping spots. Aniu continued caressing Nava's wings, holding him close and stroking his hair even after he fell asleep again. She lay Nava down and lay down beside him, kissing her Soul-Mate softly and sweetly on his forehead. "Goodnight, Nava. May you have sweet dreams tonight. I love you, now and forevermore." She said softly before sleep claimed her.

 **Well, here it is, first chapter of the Sequel to Dragons and Guardians: Defenders of Berk and it took me two months to write it. Shameful but then again, I have been distracted by many things. I have currently updated the first three chapters of CotD: Dragons, Vikings and Elf-Faes. Go check them out. I assure everyone of you that they are really good chapters.**


End file.
